Disney Sing Along Songs: Magic Kingdom At Walt Disney World
Come along meet Mickey and the whole gang the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, wishes really do come true. This is a new Disney's Sing-Along Songs video that is going to be a sequel to (and be different from) the past videos, Disneyland Fun and Let's Go to Disneyland Paris, but it will have a few new songs and new characters. It will be released on DVD, not VHS. This videos will be produced and released soon when the Magic Kingdom expansion is finished. Plot Script Songs *'Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Song Theme)' - Song by, Mickey Mouse. *'Whistle While You Work Opening' - Song by, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Clarice, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit and Adults Chorus. *'Step in Time' - Song by, Adults Chorus. *'I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A.' - Performed by, Adults Chorus. *'I've Got No Strings' - Song by, Pinocchio and Feat. Patty. *'Following the Leader' - Song by, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling and Childrens Chorus. *'Part of Your World' - Song by, Ariel and Feat. Eric. *'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah' - Song by, Br'er Rabbit and Adults Chorus. *'Hail to the Princess Aurora' - Song by, Adults Chorus. *'Once Upon a Dream' - Song by, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and Adults Chorus. *'Rumbly in My Tumbly' - Song by, Winnie the Pooh. *'Woody's Roundup' - Song by, Cowboys and Cowgirls Chorus. *'It's a Small World' - Song by, Childrens Chorus. *'On This Day' *'Makin' Memories' *'Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me)' - Song by, Captain Jack Sparrow, Angelica Teach, Black Barty and Pirates Chorus. *'Grim Grinning Ghosts' - Song by, The Hitchhiking Ghosts, Madame Leota, Constance Hatchaway and the Singing Busts Chorus. *'Remember the Magic' - Song by, Childrens Chorus. *'When You Wish Upon a Star Final' - Song by, Adults and Childrens Chorus. Trivia Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Clarice, Webby Vanderquack, Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks, Suzy, Pearl, Fairy God Mother *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip *Dana Hill as Max Goof *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Corey Burton as Dale, Mad Hatter *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *James Arnold Taylor as The Prince *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit, Roger Rabbit *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella, Princess Aurora *Matt Nolan as Prince Charming *Rob Paulsen as Jaq *Corey Burton as Gus *Hynden Walch as Alice *Jeff Bennett as March Hare, White Rabbit *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke as Bert *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Kath Soucie as Sally *Jim Hanks as Woody *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Alien *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *Penelope Cruz as Angelica Teach *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty *Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Leota *Kat Cressida as Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton *Maurie LaMarche as Phineas the Traveler *Dee Bradley Baker as Gus the Prisoner *The Banks as The Singing Busts Category:Disney Sing-Along Songs